ME1 After Noveria
by Servala
Summary: The short story is settled after the Noveria mission. Jane Shepard wanted to comfort Liara, but she refuse. Is Liara really so cool or does she want comfort?


Title: Mass Effect 1 - After Noveria

Author: by Servala, translated by Xiiphous  
Game: Mass Effect 1  
characters/pairing: Jane Shepard/ Liara T´Soni  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

*****

Commander Shepard stretched after a recent conversation with her pilot and now just wanted to sleep. She liked Joker, but sometimes he talked too much and never got to the point. Her head was pounding. What a day, she thought. Noveria was in some ways a success, since they had received the information they needed from Matriarch Benezia. The puzzle was coming together slowly and Saren wouldn't be able to hide forever. Unfortunately, there had been no way to save the Matriarch from indoctrination.

When Benezia died Shepard saw only Liara. She saw the desperation in her eyes when her mother died. Back on the ship, Jane tried to talk with the Asari but she deflected the support. She would prefer to remember her mother as she was before Sarens corruption changed her. Jane didn't believe her and it pained her that Liara would not confide in her. No one could help kill their own mother and then be normal afterward. Never before had Liara seemed so distant to her, she wasn't being honest. She wasn't alright, as much as she claimed to be.

Shepard saw the Asari again when she reached the crew deck. The meeting was awkward at first, but then Liara stepped hesitantly out of the shadows towards her. Their eyes met and as Shepard nodded almost imperceptibly, Liara turned and followed her to her quarters.

The Commander locked the door behind the Asari and looked at her expectantly, but Liara was terribly insecure and she found no way to overcome this. Jane went to her and she just took her in her arms. Liara was shaking so much that they both nearly fell to the ground. Jane just stood and waited, holding Liara close. It felt so good, so right, as the soft, warm body pressed against her. She murmured soothing words to Liara whenever she was overwhelmed by quivering waves. After what seemed like ages she led the Asari to the bed and nudged her gently to lie down.

"Stay with me tonight, Liara..." Shepard asked softly. A spark of protest began to emerge in the Asari's blue eyes. "You shouldn't be alone." She moved next to Liara and lay down on her back. For a second or two she feared the Asari would leave, but then she turned to her and clung tightly to her side with a sigh, her head resting on Shepard's shoulder. Liara's tears ran down her neck, her breath, warm and sweet, brushed against her chest. Shepard felt every shudder, every quake, but only gently stroked her back. Jane closed her eyes. She wanted to comfort Liara, to dispel the sadness from her eyes. While Liara softly cried herself to sleep, Shepard burned with desire for her.

Jane forced herself against all the longing to simply lie silently. She wanted the young Asari beside her, but had never before felt such desire. Shepard certainly was not inexperienced in sex, but this burning sensation was new to her, causing tension across every fiber of her body. The panting after a glance, a gesture, a moment. She felt the breath as she slowly calmed, as Liara slipped into sleep. Shepard felt everything clearly, Liara's heartbeat over hers, her warm breath, which grazed her skin.

How easy it would now be to roll over and kiss Liara, the thought shot through her head. She had to close her eyes as a hot wave shot between her legs at the thought of a simple kiss. Shepard suppressed a groan, but after that image, more followed, every one more intense than the last. She had to clench her teeth, otherwise her hand, which was stroking Liara's back, might wander into forbidden territory. She wanted to explore every inch of Liara's body, to feel her warm skin under her fingers.

Her mouth went dry. She did not dare budge a single muscle, not after Liara had finally found peace with her. She didn't want to disturb the young Asari. Liara sighed in her sleep and pulled even closer to Shepard, her leg slid onto Jane's. Shepard did not think she could stand it much longer. She turned her head slightly in Liara's direction and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Liara sighed and hugged Shepard, but Jane knew that she was fast asleep. The knowledge that she was the one who got Liara to relax into a deep sleep was exhilarating. Jane leaned her forehead against Liara's, closed her eyes and hoped to soon be able to fall asleep, however she feared that things might go back to how they were, back to being distant. She could barely stand the thought.

Jane awoke alone. She looked at the spot where Liara had slept beside her. The pillow still smelled of her, but the sheets were already cold. Shepard closed her eyes again and ran her hand across her face before she sat up. She was slightly strained, as she hadn't moved the whole night. Her feelings were contradictory, on one hand she was happy about what happened, but she was also disappointed, until at the foot of the bed she found a small, handwritten note. She crawled to the note and turned the piece of paper over.

"Thank you for last night - Liara," this one line was enough to put a big smile on Jane's face while her index finger traced the letters.


End file.
